Del deseo del lobo y el perro
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Una breve composición de cuando el lobo perdió el control e hizo suyo al perro. Slash de Sir/Rem. NC-17


**Summary:** Una breve composición de cuando el lobo perdió el control e hizo suyo al perro. Slash de Sir/Rem. NC-17

**Advertencias:** bueno, creo que es obvio, pero por si las dudas… este fic contiene: Slash (relación chico/chico), lemmon (sexo explícito), y una graaaaan dosis de Sirius/Remus, así que cualquiera en contra de estas cosas, ¡fuera de aquí! A los demás… disfruten!^^

**Dedicatoria:** a Dzeta, que me ayudó un montón con este fic, y me tuvo mucha paciencia!^^ tkm!

**Disclaimer:** ¿en serio?, ¿es absolutamente necesario? (Okey… okey… no me demanden!) Sí, soy Jotaká, porque ella obviamente** no** tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer un viernes por la noche, como tomar cócteles y comer caviar. Así que no, NO soy J.K. y dejen de bajarme el autoestima!

**Nota de Autora:** Este es un trabajo que me borraron de la cuenta por contener lemmon. Lo subo de nuevo con otro título. Espero que disfruten!

**Del deseo del lobo y el perro**

Cuando Sirius bajó de la escoba, no se imaginó que su actuación había desatado a un lobo inquieto y sediento de su cachorro, y tampoco se imaginó que esta noche su compañero de habitación lo marcaría como suyo con el fuego de su pasión desatada, en medio de gemidos y gritos de placer.

-Dilo-ordena el lobo que Remus tiene dentro, lleno de lujuria, mientras embiste, más fuerte, más adentro, _muchísimo_ más adentro.

-¿Qu-ué…quieres… _síii_ q-que te di-diga…_ahh_, Remus?-pregunta Sirius entrecortadamente entre gemidos.

-Dilo.-repite. Acentúa sus palabras con una embestida especialmente fuerte, derecho a su próstata.

Sirius gime y se revuelca, cierra los ojos y grita. En esos momentos, cuando Lunático se la está metiendo así, tan _perfectamente delicioso_, con ese ritmo delirante, no puede pensar. Cuando Remus deja escapar un poco de ese lobo, transformado en lujuria desenfrenada, y se lo folla a conciencia, sabiendo que a su Canuto le vuelve loco que lo haga _así_, tan furiosamente fuerte y exquisitamente lento, es cuando Sirius enloquece un poquito más y llega a ese borde donde ya no sabe ni quién demonios es, donde solo pasa por su mente una sucesión de nombres _RemusLunáticoMoonymiLoboLupin _y_ RemusRemusRemusRemus_.

-Eres mío, Sirius.-declara el de ojos melados, enterrándose en él, fuerte, duro, posesivo. Sirius jadea porque ya no le queda aire, porque Remus le ha sacado todo el oxígeno y no se lo devolverá hasta que él le diga lo que el otro quiera.-Eres _mío_-repite.-Tus miradas, tus gestos, tus jadeos, tus gemidos, tus gritos, todo. Todo tú eres mío.-Parece que el lobito está delirando, que el placer de hacer esto, prohibido y magnífico, es tan grande que el licántropo ha perdido el control. Y a Sirius le fascina saber que solo él puede hacer que _su_ Lunático pierda el control.

Y el rebelde Black, la oveja negra entre esa familia oscura y maldita, lo admite; admite que le pertenece a ese lobo feroz que lo está cogiendo tan _ohh tan bien_ que siente que se muere, en ese breve punto entre el orgasmo y la locura.

-Sí,… _Remus…¡ohh Merlín! ¡Ohh jodeeer, Lunático!_-grita Sirius.

Cada vez es más placentero, ese roce, esa respiración en su cara, esos ojos de oro fundido anegados de lascivia que le consumen de a poco.-Sí…soy tuyo, Remus…tuyo y de nadie más, Lupin, de nadie más.-repite porque no quiere que su chico lo castigue y desacelere el ritmo, porque se muere, porque necesita correrse ya.

-De nadie más -sentencia el joven licántropo- Solo mío.-lo besa, descontrolado, desenfrenado como solo puede ser con Sirius. Lo hace suyo con la lengua también, con el lobo obsceno que tiene dentro, con la pasión y con la conciencia fuera de lugar, dominado por sus deseos.

Lo besa con mucha saliva, en medio de jadeos y gemidos ahogados; le _comechupamuerdebesa_ la boca con todas las ganas que se viene aguantando toda la tarde mientras lo veía jugar al quidditch, volando en su estado más puro, libre. Y mientras todas esas chiquillas gritaban y lo acosaban, el lobo reclamó lo suyo. Y ahora se lo está dejando bastante claro, follándoselo por el culo y también follándole la boca con su lengua.

-M-más…más…más…-gime el animago en la boca de su chico. –Estoy…me…m-me v-voy a…_oohh Circe bendita…_ a correeeer…-jadea incontrolablemente Sirius. Y en la habitación de los chicos de 6º año de Gryffindor, el joven Black se rinde y se deja dominar por el lobo, porque él, por muy perro rabioso que sea, cuando está así: blando, líquido, _húmedo_, el perro se convierte en un cachorro que solo quiere más. Y gime, y suplica, y se rinde y se doblega.

Y el lobo le da lo que quiere, porque él también lo desea. Lo está deseando tanto que siente que se va a morir como siga con ese roce _exquisito y supremo_ entre él y la entrada de Sirius. Porque esa fricción es sublime y Sirius es tan _por Merlín, taaan estrecho_ que siente que se va a morir si no se corre ya, si no se corren _como en ahora ya_, los dos juntos. Porque necesita sentir su polla siendo apretada por _su_ perro, necesita oírle aullar su nombre como él le aúlla a la luna cada mes. Porque quiere sentir, quiere saber que _él_, puede doblegar la voluntad de Canuto como la luna llena se la doblega al lobo.

Y el éxtasis les golpea fuerte, con la potencia de un huracán. Y el placer es tan grande que ambos sienten que van a perder la conciencia, pero no lo hacen, no la pierden porque se agarran el uno del otro, besándose todavía, con más ganas, aunque más lento.

Porque nada, _nada_, excepto ellos, tiene sentido cuando Sirius estruja la polla de Lunático dentro suyo y se corre, duro, contra el estómago de su chico, mientras Remus le muerde el cuello dejándole una marca permanente en la piel y se corre arañándole la espalda con sus uñas.

Porque nada tiene sentido si ellos no están allí, corriéndose juntos, gruñendo como los animales que son y con el nombre de la persona a la que le pertenecen entre los labios.

Porque nada, _absolutamente nada_, importa más que ellos en ese momento, amándose como solo ellos saben hacerlo: con mucha lujuria, un poco de malas pulgas y mucho cariño. ¡Ah, claro! Y su infaltable toque de salvajismo.

**Holaaa!**

**Yo de nuevo! jajaja**

**Parece que los cachorros no me quieren dejar en paz! ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque es mi primer lemmon Slash… así que espero haberlo hecho bien! ^^**

**Me dejas un review para poder sonreír?^^**

**Bezzotoooootezz!**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
